La légende de zelda : Malheur dans le nouveau monde
by loucas.leclerc
Summary: .( VERSION PROPRE) suite au majora Mask, Link revient au royaume d'Hy Rule pour vivre enfin sa vie. Cinq ans plus tard, Saria trouve dans les bois perdus un bébé puis sa mère morte, Saria décide d'adopter le bébé puis de nommer Nick, treize ans plus tard, Nick décide de partir en quête de son passé. Avis S.V.P ( en cours de progression) chapitre corrigé 2/3
1. Un nouveaux voyage, amis et ennemis

**Note de auteur je ne possède pas la légende de zelda il appartient à Nintendo******, Version améliorée de mon Histoire et allonger, il peut avoir quelle que faute d'orthographe mais cette fois je vais le remettre plus propre. Soyez indulgent,c'est mon tout premier roman.****

* * *

**corriger**

****La légende de zelda : malheur dans le nouveau monde****

****Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau voyage, amis et ennemis****

Une jeune femme vêtue de la robe à capuche, cherche une cachette pour semer ses poursuivants, qui ont essayé de tuer son fils. l'orage devient de plus en plus violent et plus bruyant, elle a trouvé une forêt et elle a décidé de se cacher, plus elle s'avance, plus elle se perd. Quand elle se repose, elle attendait son bébé pleurer et elle caressa sur la joue en chantant sa berceuse.

_" __Tais-toi, mon bébé soit sage ne pleure pas, Soit bercer par le son du vent, dort et n'oublie pas mon dernier chant d'amour, je serai dans ton cœur pour toujours__ "_ Chante sa mère.

Elle embrasse son fils sur le front puis elle entend les poursuivants qu'ils s'approchent, elle décide de cacher le bébé et les attirer vers elle. En courant dans la forêt, elle a réussi à attirer les poursuivants, mais elles faite touchers par une flèche en plein cœur et elle commence à souffrir en écoutant les bruits des bottes de ses poursuivants et en écoutant leurs conversations.

"Où est le petit?"Dit le chasseur vert

"Du calme l'ami, Il doit être caché."Dit le chasseur brun d'un ton sûr de lui.

"Facile à dire pour un type qui vit dans une cabane à oiseau, moi je vis dans une ville et je coupais par son ami pour garder le silence, il écoute attentivement les sons bizarres dans la forêt. Son ami inquiète.

"Un problème?" Il demande le chasseur vert en chuchotant, Le regarde de son ami était plein d'inquiétude.

"On doit partir."Dit le chasseur brun.

"Mais la mère et le petit?"Demander le chasseur vert.

"La mère se vide de son sang et l'enfant va par survive dans cette forêt." Dit le chasseur brun. Quand soudain, une mélodie flotte dans tous la forêt et les deux hommes sont endormis d'un claquement de doigt. La mère ne comprend pas pourquoi ses poursuivants sont endormis et pas elle, Soudaine une ombre d'une petite fille aux cheveux verts tenait un drap avec le bébé, son bébé.

"Merci." Ce fut les derniers mots de la mère avant de tomber dans le sommeil éternité.

La jeune fille aux cheveux verte est triste pour la mère, mais heureuse pour le bébé, Car elle est les filles de son village ne peuvent pas avoir enfant. Quand elle marche vers son village, Elle se rappelle de son ami d'enfance, Link le héros du temps.

"Salut mon petit, mon nom est Saria toi ton nom sera Nick, je trouve que ses un joli nom, Tu trouves pas?"Demander Saria.

Nick fait des gémissements joyeux pour approuver le nom que Saria lui a donné. Saria de son côté, elle sourit. Elle s'approche de son village, Saria devient inquiète que ses amis en pensent du bébé, Car le premier était un hylien et il était traité différent. Elle regarder Nick dans ses bras et elle prend son courage à deux mains, puis elle s'avancer dans son village.

Saria est dans sa maison et personnes à vue Nick, pas encore, mais elle sait un jour, Elle doit le dire à ses amis. Quand soudain Nick pleur et Saria essayé de le calmer, mais il continua à pleurer, alors elle joue de son ocarina (le chant de Saria)et là, Nick s'est endormi et Saria soupire de soulagement, Elle souhaite que demain matin ses amis accepterait Nick pas comme un ami, mais plus comme son fils.

* * *

**Treize ans plus tard**

**POV : Narrateur**

Dans le village kokiri, rien à changer. Les enfants jouent avec leur fée, d'écoute les histoires que le vénérable arbre Mojo, Quelqu'un une travaille à enlever les roches et d'autres pêches dans le lac. Le monde est normal...sauf Nick.

Nick le fils de Saria et un enfant pas comme les autres, Nick est le plus grand du village de trois centimètres de plus, ses oreilles ne sont pas pointues ils sont ronds,( comme les humains)Nick a des cheveux noirs très court et il ne porte pas de chapeaux et il porte une tunique bleu sombre avec des manches déchirées et des pantalons, Oui des pantalons car quand Nick était jeune il parlait avec des jeunes filles, puis le vent soufflait forte pour lui montrer son jardin secret. Nick n'a pas de fée mais ça le dérange pas du tout, Sa mère lui a offert un ocarina fait a la main avec son nom gravé. Nick écoute l'histoire du vénérable arbre mojo. Des fois Nick rend visite pour plus d'histoire et des moments quand Nick est déprimé. Pour réconforter le vénérable arbre, mojo raconte l'histoire du héros du temps. Le héros a aujourd'hui épousé le rein Zora et a également eu une fille. Nick fait aussi des travaux manuels pour sa mère et les autres villageois, mais surtout Mido qui lui fait beaucoup travailler, mais il est gentil avec Nick, car c'est le fils de Saria. Beaucoup de femmes trouvent Nick charmant, mais Nick à pas la tête à occuper des femmes, Il a quelques amies et amies, mais il refuse leurs avances. Nick vit dans la maison ou que le meilleur ami de sa mère a vécu.

Pour Nick, chaque jour à rien de spécial, mais aujourd'hui les choses vont changer.

**POV: Saria**

Je cherche mon fils dans les bois perdus, ce n'est pas compliqué, car, il joue toujours avec l'ocarina que j'ai fait pour lui. J'ai retrouvé Nick qui joue de son ocarina dans l'ombre d'un arbre.

"Salut Nick, ça va?"Je dis d'un ton joyeux. Nick arrête de jouer, puis il me fixe puis il regarde le sol.

"Oui mère, je vais bien enfin je crois."Dit Nick d'un ton neutre. Mais je remarque de la tristesse en lui.

"Qu'est qui ne va pas mon fils, Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance." Dit Saria d'un ton chaleureux. Nick regarde une flaque d'eaux et moi je regarde la flaque d'eaux pour voir le reflet de moi et Nick.

"Pourquoi je suis si différent des autres enfants?"Nick me dit toujours avec un ton neutre.

Oh non, Je ne sais pas quoi dire, mais je prends une grande respiration et je dis. "Nick, ses normaux d'être différents, ça rend le monde plus unique, comme pour mon meilleur ami, Il était différent des autres parce qu'il avec pas de fée, ses comme ça on donne le monde plus unique, des personnes comme toi Nick, Tu es unique et ses pour ça que je t'aime"Je dis à Nick avec tout mon amour. Avec ces mots, il me donne un sourire.

"Ho, je vois un petit sourire, T'es trop adorable"Je dis à mon fils.

"Mère" Elle se retourne de pour se cacher le teint rouge. Je ris par la réaction, je me lève du sol puis je demande à Nick.

"Allez Nick, rentrons à la maison."Je demande.

Nick se lève puis il me répond. "Oui mère"Il me dit d'un ton joyeux.

* * *

**A la maison de saria**

****POV: Normale****

Saria cuisine une soupe aux fruits chaud pour le dîner, Nick prend du bois pour les feux pour que Saria fait chauffer sa soupe aux fruits. Nick s'assoit sur le banc en bois puis il voie le vase et dans le vase à des rubis.

"Mère" Nick demande, Saria regarde Nick puis elle regarde sa soupe.

"Oui Nick." Dit Saria.

"Pourquoi tu déposes tes rubis dans le vase?"Nick demandé.

"Parce que c'est plus facile à les trouver et plus facile à les cacher."Dit Saria mais pour Nick ses toujours confuse puis soudain on frappe à la porte. Nick se lève pour l'ouvrir la porte et il voie une fille de son âge avec des cheveux longs jaunes qui disent.

"SARIA! JE DOIT TE PARLER!"Dix secondes de silence ont passé, Elle ouvre ses yeux elle devient tout rouge d'embarra et de surprise.

"Heu... Bonjour Melody, Vous vouliez parler à ma mère?"Dit Nick avec un regarde de curieux.

"Heu oui je dois parler avec votre mère, Vous pouvez rester si vous voulez... HEIN non je dois parler à votre mère seule. Désolé si ça vous offense mais je-"Melody se fait taire par Nick en lèvent les mains puis il réponde.

"Du calme Melody, Je dois me promener de toute façon."Dit Nick, Il se retourne vers Saria pour avertir.

"Mère, Je vous laisse seul avec Melody, Moi je vais me promener, Je serais de retour pour le dîner."Dit Nick.

"D'accord mais sois prudente Nick." Dit Saria. Nick, Melody regard qui regarde toujours le sol avec une rouge argenture sur les joues et Nick quitte la maison Saria. Saria regarde Melody, Saria se dirige vers Melody en demander.

"Alors Melody, pourquoi tu voulais me voir?"Saria respirée profondément puis elle dit.

"Ses à propos de Nick"dit Melody toujours le visage rouge.

* * *

**Avec Nick**

Nick se promène dans le village en regardant le sol et aussi réfléchir sur Melody.

"Je me demande pourquoi elle est toujours rouge devant moi? Pourtant ont à jouer ensemble et ont à jouer de l'ocarina?"pensait Nick, puis il soupire pour dire.

"Peu importe, Je vais rendre visite au vénérable arbre mojo pour passer le temps et écouter ses drôles histoires."Dit Nick en se dirige vers le vénérable arbre mojo, puis soudain une voix d'une fille appelle Nick.

"Hey Nick Nick, YOHOO Nick."Nick se retourne, puis il voie les jumelle rousse qui coure après Nick.

"Salut les filles, un problème?"Nick demandé d'un ton curieux. Les jumelles me regardent avec un sourire douces puis elle réponde.

"Oh non on n'a pas de problème mais que penses-tu de Melody?"Les jumelles demandaient en même temps.

"Je n'ai rien à dire, Juste qu'elle est une bonne amie , mais je trouve qu'elle agit étrange de temps en temps, et pourquoi voulais vous le savoir?"Dit Nick, les jumelles rient

"On n'est pas juste curieux ses tous Nick."Dit les jumelle avec leurs rires mignons. Nick regardé derrière son épaule puis il soupire, les jumelles regardent Nick de façon curieuse.

"Un problème Nick?"Les jumelles demandèrent.

"Non, c'est juste que j'ai l'habitude de voir le vénérable arbre mojo pour qui me parlent de ses histoires et légende."Dit Nick.

"AH OUI! la légende du héros du temps, mais qu'est qui est devenue de lui sœurette?"demander la fille rousse.

"Selon les rumeurs, Il se mariait à la reine Zora et ils ont eu un enfant."Réponds sa sœur jumelle, Nick grimacer d'entendre cette étrange rumeur.

"Les filles, cette histoire n'est pas très logique, Une femme poisson et un être humain ensemble ses impossible."Nick dit, Les jumelle se regarde l'un ou l'autre vers l'autre puis elle dit.

"Tu sais Nick, des fois mais la fille rousse se fait interrompre par un villageois qui crie à l'aide, sans réfléchir Nick décide de suivre le villageois qui panique comme pour tous les autres villageois.

* * *

**À la maison de Mido**

"Mido, un gros monstre brun attaque le vénérable arbre mojo, Tu dois tant occuper."Dit le villageois dans la panique.

"Quoi, pourquoi moi je ne suis pas..."Mido s'arrêter au moment que les villageois arrivent à sa maison et aussi Saria et Nick, Mido prend son courage à deux mains puis, il prend une épée très long, puis il se dirige vers le gros monstre brun. Les villageois suivez de loin pour pas le gêné mais Nick est trop curieux, Il suive Mido.

Mais Saria agrippa son bras pour dire. "Non Nick n'y va pas, ses trop dangereux." Dit Saria

"Mais Mido risque de se faire tuer, Je dois l'aider, même s'il est égoïste ça reste notre chef."Dit Nick qui coure vers Mido.

* * *

**Avec Mido**

Mido peut voir le monstre qui est devant le vénérable arbre mojo en bref son fils. Le monstre brun poilu avec des longues oreilles est armé d'une masse. Mido s'approche lentement du monstre et du vénérable arbre mojo pour écouter leur conversation.

**"Où est le garçon RÉPONDRE MOI!"** Hurlé le monstre brun.

"je ne dirai rien, même si tu me coupe en deux."Dit le vénérable arbre mojo d'un ton calme.

"Si tu me dis pas, Je vais tuer tout le monde sans pitié et si tu me dis, Je vais le tuer seulement lui et personne d'autre."Dit le monstre brun.

Le vénérable arbre mojo allez répondre à sa question, mais Mido poignarde le monstre avec son épée longue puis le monstre se retourne pour frappé Mido qui s'envole de loin lui et son l'épée. Le monstre s'approche de Mido en renifler.

**"Un enfant? ... Non un kokiri. Vous êtes la race la plus faible, comme tous les habitants de ces misérables mondes, mon maître va venir et vous servirez d'esclaves à mon maître."**Dit le monstre brun.

Le monstre prépare pour le coup de grâce, mais il ses pas qu'une personne se cache, Nick a vu le monstre se prépare pour le coup de grâce, Nick coure vers Mido pour le sauver mais Nick tombe à la moitié du chemin puis il vit Mido se transpercer le corps et le vi se vider de son sang, puis il mourut à petit feu devant le jeune garçon. Le monstre fixe le garçon et Nick fixe l'épée. Nick court pour essayer d'attraper l'épée longue mais le monstre bloc le passage. L'horrible créature qui s'imposa devant l'adolescent et renifla l'odeur du garçon qui a une odeur différente des autres.

**"Je t'ai enfin trouvé enfant du seigneur de l'ombre, Tu t'échapperas pas ses ces fois."**Dit le monstre brun.

"Enfant de quoi? J'ignore tes qui' mais tu vas le regretter d'avoir tué Mido."Dit Nick

"Peu importe, mon maître veut te voir mort. Je ferais même si tu es un gosse arrogant."Dit le monstre brun.

"Je me laisserai pas faire par un monstre poilu laid comme toi."Dit Nick

"TU VA LA FERMÉ!"dit l'affreuse créature.

le monstre lui sauta dessus, mais Nick l'évita par la gauche. Ses maintenant ça chance de prendre l'épée longue et de se défendre contre le monstre. Il se retourne et il charge sur lui comme un taureau. Le monstre attaque Nick d'un coup de griffe et d'un coup de masse et Nick bloque tous ses attaques, l'apprentie riposta avec son épée longue en tranchant sur la poitrine du monstre brun, le monstre fixe toujours Nick et Nick fixe la blessure du monstre.

"Si je peux le saigner, Je peux le tuer, mais il faut le bon moment."Dit Nick qui fixe la blessure du monstre.

"_Vise la tête et il sera mort._"Murmure une voix d'une jeune fille dans sa tête

Nick n'a pas la tête à savoir qui parlait, mais il doit essayer d'enfoncer son épée longue dans le crâne du monstre. Le monstre a commencé à charger sur le jeune homme. Il a pris une posture de combat pour enfoncer sa lame en pleine tête, quand le monstre arrive vers Nick. le mouvement des arbres, L'herbe et les fleurs ralentissait. Nick voyez le monstre bouger lentement, surement la sensation d'adrénaline, puis la voix parlait dans sa tête.

"_Maintenant Nick, Donner le coup de grâce._"Dit la voix d'une jeune fille dans sa tête.

Nick écouté la voix dans sa tête, puis il enfonce sa lame dans le crâne du monstre, la créature se mit à hurler de douleur, puis mourut sur le coup. Le monde et revenu à au normal, Nick retirer sa lame du crâne de cette horrible chose qu'il venait de tuer, puis il tombe sur le sol. Après sa Nick tombée sur ses genoux puis une autre voix qui appelle son nom.

"Nick?" Dit la voix d'un ton inquiet et de peur.

Nick se retourne pour voir qui appelle, ses mères, mélodie et les villageois qui craignez. Nick voulait s'expliquer mais le monde recule sauf pour Saria et Melody. Nick comprend pas pourquoi que les villageois font peur mais quand Nick regarde le reflète sur la lame, Il voit un garçon couvert de sang sur le visage, Nick ferme les yeux et reste là sans bouger. Saria s'approche de Nick pour le réconforter mais Nick rouvre ses secondes de silence Saria parlent.

"Nick? Tu vas bien?"Demande Saria

Mais Nick ne répond pas, Il marche vers le village, Saria a voulu l'arrêté, mais Nick le repousser pas violemment, mais assez pour avoir une distance entre eux. Et pour le villageois, il on laissait passer sans dire un mot, Melody n'a pas pu empêcher de laisser tomber des larmes de tristesse en regardent le sol, Nick se dirige vers le village, puis sa maison. Nick rentre dans la maison, puis il se prépare pour partir d'ici, il prit son ocarina, quelques fruits et une bouteille d'eau pour survirer à l'extérieur du village.

Nick se retourne vers la sortie, mais sa mère était là avec un objet dans ses mains qui sont couvertes avec des chiffons usés.

"Nick, Tu veux vraiment partir?"murmurer Saria.

Nick se gratte derrière la tête. "Désolée mère, mais je me suis pas le bienvenu, J'ai des questions que personne ne peux me réponde et peux n'être que je trouvais mon vrai foyer."Dit Nick qui regarde le sol de honte.

Saria s'approche de Nick puis elle dit. "Nick, N'oublie pas que le ciel est ton foyer et ici aussi, avant que tu partes j'ai un cadeau pour toi."Dit Saria en offrent l'objet dans ses mains. Nick prit l'objet dans les mains de Saria.

puis elle dit. "Cette pierre m'a beaucoup porter chance, Il a était donné par mon meilleur ami, et aujourd'hui je veux te l'offrir pour qu'il te porte chance à ton tour, pour trouver tes réponses que tu cherches."Dit Saria.

Nick enlevé les morceaux de chiffrons puis il voie une pierre précieuse émeraude. "Nick, soit prudent et souviens-toi que je suis toujours là pour toi."Dit Saria. Nick dépose la pierre dans son sac, puis il donne un câlin à sa mère, puis Saria enlace son fils, puis enfonce son visage sur son cou avec une larme qui glisse sur la joue.

Nick embrassa sa mère sur le front, Il prit son sac, puis il se dirige vers la sortie pour quitter le village. Saria dépose sa main sur le bureau de Nick en pense.

"Ça grandit tellement vite."Dit Saria avec un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**Avec Nick**

Nick regarde la sortie de la village, Car les rumeurs disent que si un Kokiri quitte la Forest, il disparaîtra. Nick prend son courage à deux mains, puis il coure vers la sortie. Au pont, Nick regarde autour de lui, pour l'instant tout va bien, Nick se dirige vers la sortie

"Nick, Tu vas vraiment partir?"Dit une voix douce, Nick s'arrêter à mi-chemin puis il regarde par l'arrière de son épaule, Nick voie Melody qui a les yeux tout déshydratés par la tristesse, Nick s'approche de Melody pour mieux écouter.

"Je m'inquiète pas pour sa Nick, Tu es un garçon forte, Courageux et gentil." Dit Melody d'un ton douce.

"Je sais que tu les différents Nick, mais moi aussi, Je voulais te le dire un jour, mais vue la situation, je vais te donner un cadeau pour que tu te souviens de tout le monde et de...moi" dit Melody avec une rougeur sur les joues. Nick regarde Melody de façon curieuse.

"Mais je veux d'abord que tu ferme les yeux, Je pourrais donner ton cadeau et tu pourras partir d'accord"Dit Melody, Nick était méfiance de sa demande, mais en voyant ses yeux tout rouges, il a accepté. Quand les yeux de Nick et fermé il entend un pas vers lui, des mains douces sûres ses épaules et quelque chose de douce et chaud sur les lèvres. Dure à croire que pour Nick sa durée dix secondes. Mais pour les deux ses des heures.

"Tu peux ouvrir tes yeux Nick."Dit Melody

Quand melody à dire d'ouvrir les yeux, Melody à des joues rouges avec un sourire mignonnes. Nick sourire à Melody à son tour, puis les yeux de Melody briller.

"Nick, peu importe ce qui passe à l'extérieur du village, Tu serais le bienvenue" dit Melody.

"Merci." dit Nick.

Avec ses mots, Nick se retourne vers la sortie et Melody regarde les garçons qui adoré jouaient, manger et danser.

"Tu seras toujours dans mon cœur Nick et personne d'autre, l'amour ou amitié tous qui conte ses ton bonheurs."Pensé Melody


	2. Chapitre deux Le voyage commence

**corriger par mon cousin: keven-nigel leclerc-clavette **

**chapitre deux: Le voyage commence**

Nick sortait de la forêt kokiri pour trouver les réponses à ses questions, comme d'où il vient et qui est-il vraiment. Les penser de Nick était interrompu par un hibou géant sur une branche.

"Ho ho ho le petit Nick qui sorte du village kokiri." Dit Kaepora gaebora

" Kaepora gaebora?! Que fait tu ici?" Dit Nick surprise .

"Je suis la pour te donnez des conseilles." Dit Kaepora gaebora.

"heu non merci, j'ai pas besoin de conseille." Dit Nick qui continue sont chemin vers le plaine d'hyrule, mais Kaepora gaebora tourne sa tête pour dire.

"Tu veux savoir d'où tu vient" Dit Kaepora gaebora, Nick s'arrête son chemin, puis se retourne vers Kaepora gaebora pour écouter.

"Je sais qui peux t'aider. La rein Zelda pourra t'aider, Va la voir au châteaux et tu aura les réponse que tu veux." Dit Kaepora gaebora.

"Mais où est t-il le châteaux?" Dit Nick.

"Continue le chemin, Tu le manquera pas, Bonne chance." Dit Kaepora gaebora qui s'envole loin de Nick.

Nick regarde le hibou géant qui partit au loin puis il continue le chemin vers les châteaux d'Hyrule.

**Trente minute plus tarte**

Nick commence à être fatigue de marcher, puis il remarque que la nuit commença à se faire présent, il s'installa son camp, puis il se reposa en prenant la pierre précieuse émeraude dans ses poches.

"De quoi cette pierre a de si spéciale" dite Nick qui regarde la pierre, puis le jeune aventurier a senti le sol bougé, Il se leva pour regarder autour de lui pour voir, mais il n'en avait rien.

Puis soudain, une main sorte de la terre puis le corps à la complète, Nick peut voir les squelettes qui sortent de la terre. Le jeune guerrier sorte son épée long pour se défendre contre ses squelettes.

."Ils sont trop nombreux, Je peux pas tout les vaincre." Dit Nick

"_Si tu peux, Ils sont nombreux, mais ils sont faibles, Tu pourrais les vaincre._" dit la voix dans la tête de Nick.

"Tes qui au juste." Demander Nick

"_Je n'ai pas de nom et si tu veux survive tu dois m'écouter._" Dit la voix. Nick écouta la petite voix dans sa tête et il attaque les squelettes avec son épée long, même s'ils sont trop nombreux.

"Ses quand que ses finis?" Demande Nick

"_Au lever du jour._" Dit la voix

"Quoi? Je ne peux pas me battre jusqu'au lever du soleil." Dit Nick puis soudaine une idée vient en tête, Nick prend une posture appropriée.

"_Nick? Que fait tu?_" Demande la voix inquiète. Nick attend que les squelettes s'approchent de lui pour sa prochaine attaque. Quand les squelettes sont assez approchés, Nick fait un tourbillon avec son épée long puis il n'avait plus un seul squelette.

"_Je suis impressionné Nick, Je savais pas que tu étais si fort, Nick?_"Dit la voix qui voie Nick perde connaissance maintenant sur l'herbe sans bouger.

"_Pauvre Nick_" Dit la voix.

**Le matin dans Hyrule**

Une femme rousse et sa fille à la robe vert et cheveux noir se dirige vers le châteaux Hyrule en chariot pour vendre leur lait au marchée, jusqu'à se qu'il voie un garçon inconscient au sol.

"Maman, Il a un garçon à terre." Dit la petite fille qui pointe le garçon qui est coucher au sol.

"Je vais aller voir si le garçon va bien." Dit la femme rousse qui s'approche du garçon pour regarder s'il n'est pas blessé, mais il avait juste perdu connaissance puis ses oreilles sont rondes et non pointues.

"Il va bien maman?" Demande la petite fille.

"Il va bien, Il a juste perdu connaissance, on va l'amener avec nous pour lui aider."dit la femme rousse.

"Pourquoi?" Demander la petite fille

"Parce qu'il faut aider les personnes dans le besoin." Dit la femme rousse qui mettre le garçon dans le chariot, puis il se dirige vers les châteaux d'Hyrule.

**Pendant le chemin vers le châteaux**

La petite fille regarde le garçon à des cheveux très court, Il porte un chandail bleu sombre avec des manches déchirés, un pantalon et une paire de bottes. mais le plus étrange et que le jeune adolescent a des oreilles rondes et non pointues.

"Maman pourquoi le garçon a des oreilles pointues?" Dit la petite fille.

"Je ne sais pas, mais ses pas qui est différent qu'on doit le traiter différemment, Compris." Dit la femme rousse à sa fille, puis un garde les arrête.

"Halte, Identifier vous et que fait vous?" Demande le garde

"Je suis Malon du ranche lon lon et elle c'est ma fille Cellia. Je suis ici pour vendre mon lait." Dit malon au garde

."Ok, vous pouvez partie, Bonne journée" dit le garde, Malon rentre au centre-ville.

**Quelque minute plus tard**

Malon et Cellia sont arrivé avec le chariot pour vende leur lait et le garçon est toujours inconscient. Malon sorte ses caisses de lait, puis elle regarde sa fille pour dire.

"Je vais vendre mon lait au marchant, toi reste proche du chariot avec le garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille."Dit Malon.

"Oui mère, mais que faire s'il est violent?"Dit Cellia.

"Va parlais au garde si ça arrive mais je croie pas qui est violent."Dit Malon

"Ok mère."Dit Cellia qui est tout assurée. Malon prend ses caisses, puis elle se dirigea vers le marchand pour vendre son lait.

**Quelque minute plus tard**

Celia regarde le garçon dans le chariot, mais le plus fascinent ses que ses oreilles sont rondes et non pointue, Elle s'approcha de lui pour voir de plus près puis elle remarque qui est un peu musclais. Elle s'approche de plus près puis elle regarde les oreilles du garçon, Elle les touche pour voir s'il n'a pas de cicatrice mais non il n'avait pas de cicatrice, le garçon bouge un peu, Cellia recule pour le voir, le nick se réveilla enfin.

Le garçon regardé Cellia puis il demande.

"Bonjour je suis où?" Demande le garçon

"Au centre-ville d'Hyrule "dit Cellia, le garçon se gratte la tête.

"Je vois et tu es qui?"demande le garçon à Cellia

"Je m'appelle Cellia et je viens du ranche lon lon, Et toi qui es-tu?"Demande Cellia

"Je me nomme Nick et je viens du village kokiri."Dit Nick

"Tu viens de la forêt."Dit Cellia très joyeuse

"Euh oui, je viens de la forêt, mais j'ai autre chose à faire je dois aller voir la reine Zelda pour savoir d'où je viens."Dit Nick

"Mais la reine n'est pas au château."dit Cellia

"Quoi, bon sang."Dit Nick

"Mais la princesse et toujours au château, tu pourras le demander."Dit Cellia

"_Bonne idea._"Dit la voix dans la tête de Nick, Nick gémir de fatigue d'entendre la voix dans la tête. Malon arrive vers les jeunes enfants.

"Je vois que tu serais réveillé, Comment tu te nommes jeune homme?" Demande Malon. Nick allez réponde mais.

"Il s'appelle Nick maman"dit Cellia, Nick regarde la jeune fille de façon interrogatrice.

"Maman? Ta mère, bon sang elle est grande."Dit Nick, Malon et Cellia rient

"Tu vis de la forêt kokirie?"Dit Malon

"Oui comment vous le savait."Demander Nick

"Ta tenue ressemble au héros du temps."Dit Malon-

"Le héros du temps? comme dans les histoires et légende?"Dit Nick surprise

"Oui mais j'ai autre chose à faire, venais avec moi dans l'auberge et vous pouvez vous amuser."Dit Malon qui se dirige vers auberge.

**Quelque minute plus tard**

Malon et parti faire des shoppings pour la maison, les seuls qui reste dans la chambre d'auberge ses Nick et Cellia.

"Il faut que je rentre au château pour parlais à la princesse."Dit Nick, Cellia regarde Nick puis elle dit

"Tu pourras réussir à passer les garde?"Dit Cellia

"Est pourquoi tu es si sure de toi."Demande Nick

"Mon père est chevalier capitaine D'hyrule, Je suis aussi l'ami de la princesse."Dit Cellia qui joue avec ses mains.

"Comment on rentre dans les châteaux" dit Nick

"Je demande au garde que je veux voir mon père, puis on rentre dans les châteaux mais avant, je veux que tu passes la journée avec moi" Dit Cellia avec un teint rouge sur le visage.

"Pas de problème" Dit Nick qui hausse les épaules. Cellia sourit, elle prend la main de Nick puis elle se dirige vers les jeux.

Nick et Cellia ont joué au tir au lance-pierre, Nick n'avait pas de lance-pierre, mais le monsieur du jeu en avait un pour le monde qui en avait pas. Nick a réussi à toucher tous les rubis, puis gagner le premier prix, cinquante rubis.

Nick et Cellia vont dans un magasin de biscuit avec les rubis qu'il avait gagné, Ils sont assis sur un banc pour manger les biscuits.

"Miam! ils sont bons."Dit Nick qui mange les biscuits. Cellia regarde Nick, mais il regarde plus ses oreilles rond.

"Nick" Dit Cellia un peu gêné

"Oui ,Cellia" Dit Nick

"Ses tu normal que vos oreilles sont rondes?" Dit Cellia, Nick touche ses oreilles.

"Je suis née avec des oreilles rondes, mais pour moi ses normaux mais je ne suis pas d'origine ici je ne suis pas un hylien"Dit Nick

"Vous être pas un hylien, alors tu es quoi au juste."Dit Cellia surprise que ses pas un hylien.

"Si je le savais je vous dirais, mais je le sais pas, ses pour ça que je veux aller voir la reine."Dit Nick

"Oh, je vois" Dit Cellia qui regarde le sol, Nick regarde son visage triste, puis il regarda alentour pour trouver une activité, le jeune homme voie un magasin de masque.

"Tu veux aller voir le magasin de masque?" Dit Nick, tout en pointe le magasin de masque.

"Pourquoi pas, Ça va être amusé."Dit Cellia qui donne un doux sourire à Nick.

"Bien." Dit Nick qui se dirige vers le magasin de masque avec Cellia.

Nick et Cellia rentrent dans le magasin de masque puis à était accueilli par le marchand.

"ho bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous?" Dit le vendeur d'un visage très joyeux.

"Je regarde vos masques."Dit Nick qui regardait les masques, il y avait plusieurs models, mais celui qui est plus intrigué et celui avec des gros yeux, s'il était hypnotisé.

"Hey Nick." Dit Cellia, Nick se retourne puis il voie un masque jaune terrifie

"Ahhhhh" Crier Nick, Cellia enlève le masque

"Ah ah ah" Cellia rit

"Très drôle Cellia." dit d'un ton neutre.

"Tu regarder quoi."Demande Cellia

"Je regarder se masque."Dit Nick qui pointe le masque.

"Ho non. se masque n'est pas à vendre."Dit le vendeur, Nick et Cellia regarder le marchent

"Se masque est maudit. car il le nomme le masque de majora." Dit le vendeur, Nick et Cellia se regarder, puis il regarde le vendeur

"Il a fait quoi le masque pour qui soit si dangereux."Demander Nick

"Il a fait tomber la lune sur le monde." Dit le vendeur, Nick et Cellia se regarder puis le vendeur.

"Je vois, bon on va partir ont à des lieux à voir" Dit Nick, qui prit la main de Cellia, puis ils se dirigent vers la sortie.

En sortent du magasin de masque, Cellia réfléchissez de l'histoire du masque

"Nick, croyait vous l'histoire de ce masque?" Dit Cellia

"Honnêtement non je le croie pas, je croie que ses à toi de choisir une activité."Dit Nick, Cellia regarde autour d'elle, puis elle voie le temple du temps.

"Suis-moi."Dit Cellia qui prit la main de Nick puis il se dirige vers le temple du temps.

A l'arriver au temple du temps

"Pourquoi tu ma emmener ici?"Demander Nick à Cellia

"Se lieux et très spécial, car ses ici que l'épée légendaire est caché."Dit Cellia

"Comment tu le sais?"Dit Nick de façon interrogateur.

"Ses ma mère qui ma parlais de ça."Dit Cellia.

"Je vois."Dit Nick pas très convaincu

"La preuve, tu as la pierre kokiri."dit Cellia, Nick prit la pierre dans ses mains.

"Ça? C'est la pierre de ma mère, elle me la donner."Dit Nick très surpris.

"Je vais te le montrer dans le temple suis-moi."Dit Cellia qui se dirige vers l'entrée du temple. Nick a juste haussé les épaules, puis il suit son amie.

Ils sont entré dans le temple, il est très grand quand soudain Nick se sent faible tellement faible qui tombe au sol.

"NICK!" Elle s'approche de Nick pour l'aider.

"Tu va bien Nick?"Demande Cellia

"J'ai besoin d'aire frais." Dit Nick d'un ton faible. Cellia prit Nick par les cotes, puis elle se dirige vers la sortie avec Nick.

À la sortie du temple Nick se sent plus mieux mais toujours faible, il prend la pierre kokiri dans sa main.

"Cellia, prend la pierre puis dite moi si ses biens la pierre de la légende."Dit Nick. Cellia prit la pierre, puis elle se dirige à l'intérieur du temple pour voir ses la bonne pierre. Nick reprend son souffle, puis il entend la voix dans sa tête

"_Sa va Nick?_" Dit la voix

"Je vais bien…merci Luna."Dit Nick

"_Luna?_" Dit la voix

"Ses le nom que je vais vous donné….Vous l'aimer pas se nom

"_Aww Nick vous est si gentil .N'oublier pas qui tu est Nick, tu est un homme bon_"Dit Luna

"Merci."Dit Nick, qui voie Cellia qui arrive vers Nick

"Je te confirme Nick ses bien la pierre de la légende."Dit Cellia

"Je voie, bon allons au châteaux pour que rencontre la princesse."Dit Nick

"Ok, oh hey Nick." Dit Cellia

"Oui Cellia" Dit Nick

"Merci de avoir passé du temps avec moi."Dit Cellia d'un teint rouge

"De rien, mais tu doit me faire entre dans le châteaux." Dit Nick

"Oui bien sur" Dit Cellia.


	3. Chapter 3: Rencontrer la princesse

**corriger par mon cousin: Keven-Nigel Leclerc-clavette**

**Chapitre 3 : rencontre la princesse.**

Il fait nuit, Nick et cellia se dirige vers le château pour trouver la princesse d'hyrule. La jeune fermière tenait la main du jeune aventurier pour sa quête de réponse. Cellia arrive à la grille du château et un garde lui hurlait.

''Halte, que voulez vous?'' Dit le garde.

''Je suis Cellia, mon père Émile et le capitaine dhyrule.''Dit Cellia.

''Oh c'est de toi que mon supérieur n'arrête pas de parler, tu peux entrer mais ton ami ne peux pas entrer.'' Dit le garde.

''Mais il doit entrer.'' Dit Cellia mais Nick dépose sa main sur l'épaule de Cellia

''C'est pas grave Cellia, je vais me débrouiller.'' Dit Nick

''Mais Nick.'' Dit Cellia, le jeune aventurier place ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

''Je vait bien Cellia, fait-moi confiance.'' Dit Nick, la jeune fermière rougis a sa déclaration, puis elle hoche la tête pour dire oui de la tête, puis elle suit le garde pour rejoindre son père

_''Que devons nous faire pour entrer dans le château.''_ Dit Luna

''J'ai une idée, je vais monter sur les branches pour monter sur le sommet de la colline, puis je vais éviter les gardes pour rencontrer la princesse.'' Dit Nick qui monte sur les branches de l'autre côté de la grille. Puis il évite les gardes, sur le chemin, il voit une porte mais la porte est fermée.

''On fait quoi Luna.'' Dit Nick dans sa tête.

_''Je ne sais pas.''_ Dit Luna

''Quoi! Tu ne sais pas comment entrer dans le château.'' Dit Nick mais avant que Luna pouvait se défende un garde ouvre la porte pour sa pause, Nick et le garde ce regarde.

''Salut.'' Dit le jeune aventurier avec un faux sourire. Le garde voulais l'agripper mais Nick ce déplace a gauche puis il prit le poignet du garde pour le tirer au sol, puis il enleva son casque pour frapper la tête du garde puis perdit connaissance.

_''Pourquoi ta frappé sa tête.''_ Dit Luna sur un ton de panique.

''Calme toi Luna, il a juste perdu connaissance, il va bien'' Dit Nick qui rassure Luna. Le jeune aventurier entra dans le jardin du royaume.

_''Alors Nick, avez-vous hâte de voir la princesse.''_ Dit Luna. Nick hochât la tête.

''Oui, J'ai hâte de savoir d'où je viens.''

_''J'ai entendu dire que la princesse est très belle.''_ Dit Luna

''Belle ou laideronne peu importe tant que j'ai mes réponses.'' Dit Nick de façon neutre.

_''Oh, c'est melody que vous aimé.''_ Dit Luna avec un rire.

''Je l'aime comme ami c'est tout.'' Dit Nick

Nick commence à s'hériter de cette histoire. Avant que Luna continue, Nick voie un garde qui garde le port pour surveiller le jardin priver de la princesse.

_''On fait quoi Nick.''_ Dit Luna

''Je vais lancer une pierre puis je vais entrer.'' Dit Nick

Nick prit une roche au sol puis il lance de l'autre côté du garde pour le distraire. Le garde a entendu la roche, il se retourne et Nick en profite pour passer.

Le jeune aventurier va dans le jardin priver de la princesse, il y avait des fleurs magnifiques que même Nick n'a jamais vue dans la foret kokiri, Nick regarde autour de lui, il ne voit pas la princesse

_''peut-être que la princesse dort.''_ Dit Luna, Nick s'assoit sur le sol du jardin en regardent la lune il ferme les yeux lentement quand soudain.

''Qui êtes vous?'' Dit la voix douce et chaleureuse d'une fille, Nick ouvra les yeux, puis il voit une charmante fille, le jeune aventurier ce relève, puis il regarde la jeune fille. Elle était très belle ses yeux sont de couleur différent. L'œil gauche était rouge et l'œil droit était bleu, sa chevelure étais flamboyante, une peau blanche si pur et elle portait une robe bleue.

''Qui êtes vous?'' Dit la jeune fille.

''Je...je suis Nick et vous?'' Dit Nick tout gêné.

''Je suis Liara la princesse d'hyrule.''Nick a les yeux grand ouvert.

''Alors jeune guerrier pourquoi ête vous là?'' Dit la princesse.

''Je ne suis pas un guerrier.'' Dit Nick.

''Tous ceux qui porte une arme sont des guerriers a mes yeux.'' Dit Liara. Le jeune guerrier regarda l'épée sur sont dos.

''Je voit enfin bref, j'ai des questions sur mon passé pouvez vous m'aidé.'' Dit Nick. La princesse Liara s'approche du petit lac, puis elle lui fait signe de s'approcher d'elle, Nick s'approche de la princesse.

''Regarder votre reflet.'' Dit la princesse. Nick regarde son reflet puis il voit que lui même.

''Sais juste mon reflet, en quoi sa peux m'aidé?'' Dit Nick

''Regarder attentivement votre reflet.'' Dit Liara, Nick regarde le reflet de lui même, puis il voit une personne a la peau blanche comme si cette personne n'avait pas de vie avec des yeux sombre, puis un sourire diabolique. Par cette révélation, le jeune guerrier tombe sur ses fesses. La princesse ce met a la même hauteur de Nick.

''Tu va bien jeune guerrier?'' Dit Liara

''Je sais pas, je me demande toujours qui je suis?'' Dit Nick

''Tous ce que je peux dire, c'est que j'ai eu un rêve et que mon royaume est en danger.''Dit la princesse. Nick la regarde de façon curieux.

''Comment?'' Dit Nick

''Nick, le sang du mal coule dans vos veines mais tu as le cœur pur c'est tout ce que tu doit savoir.'' Dit Liara, Nick repense au monstre qui a affronté, il disait ''fils du seigneur de l'ombre'' Nick comprend parfaitement.

''Princesse comment vous le savais que le mal coule dans mes veins?'' Dit. La princesse place doucement sa main sur la joue du jeune guerrier.

''Je peux le sentir ce genre de chose.'' Dit Liara, Nick éloigne la main de son visage pour ne pas accepté sont affection.

''Vous ne le savez pas mais je suis le fils du seigneur de l'ombre.'' Dit Nick

''Mais qui ta élevé ?'' Dit la princesse. Nick sort son ocarina de ses poches, puis il ferme ses yeux pour pensé a sa mère.

''Ma mère saria.'' Dit Nick avec un sourire.

''Saria? La sage de la forets.'' Dit Liara.

''Ma mère est une sage?'' Dit Nick.

''Si votre mère est Saria sa veux dire que elle est au courent que le mal coule dans vos veines.'' Dit Liara.

''Et dans vos rêves sa te dit comment vaincre le mal.'' Dit Nick.

''Dans mon rêve il avait un guerrier au oreille ronde.'' Dit Liara.

''Comme moi?'' Dit Nick.

''Il y a une voix qui parle dans la tête.'' Dit Liara.

_''Elle parle de moi?''_ Dit Luna.

''Et une pierre d'émeraude.'' Dit Liara. Nick prit la pierre d'émeraude que sa mère a donner.

''Comme celui la.'' Dit Nick qui montre la pierre d'émeraude.

''Oui mais il manque l'énergie sur la pierre.'' Dit Liara. Nick remet la pierre dans sa poche.

''Et comment donner l'énergie au pierre?'' Demande Nick.

''Il faut allé au temple pour récolter l'énergie de la pierre.''Dit la princesse.

''Mais je peux pas entrer dans les temples.'' Dit Nick.

''J'ai une solution pour ça, mais pourquoi voulez vous nous aidé?'' Dit Liara.

''Juste une question? Pourquoi le héro du temps ne peux pas vous aidé?'' Dit Nick

la princesse soupire.

''Il y a des conflits politique a régler, il ne peux pas s'occuper de ça.'' Dit la princesse.

''Et je gagne quoi?'' Dit Nick

''Je ferai des recherche sur ton passé.'' Dit Liara

''Très bien, je vais le faire pour mon passé et d'où je vient.'' Dit Nick

la princesse soupire

''Mais.'' Dit le jeune guerrier.

''Je le fait aussi pour ma mère, mes ami(es) et ce royaume qui ma accepté comme je suis.'' Dit Nick. La princesse Liara sent une lueur d'espoir pour sont royaume.

''Alors princesse, comment je fait pour entré dans les temples.'' Dit le jeune guerrier.

Sans plus attendre la princesse prit les deux joues de Nick, puis elle l'embrassa sur ses lèvres. Surpris par cette action Nick commence a perdre connaissance, puis il tombe sur ses genoux, la princesse sourit.

''Fait de beau rêve Nick.'' Dit la princesse

Le jeune guerrier ferme lentement les yeux, puis il tombe dans un sommeil profond.


End file.
